When an insurance claim is filed to cover damage to insured property, the property owner often has the damage appraised by a claims adjuster who can determine an appropriate estimate of compensation to the owner.
However, making the property available for the adjuster's appraisal can be inefficient and time-costly. Either the property must be conveyed to the other's location or vice versa, and a mutually agreeable time for the appraisal must be determined beforehand.
Traditional customer service systems may allow contact between claims adjusters and owners without travel or making appointments, but telephonic communication is virtually useless for allowing an accurate appraisal by remote means. Sending pictures is similarly deficient, especially if the owner does not understand how best to portray the damage.